Beggar
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: A perpetual darkness blankets sunnydale. Buffy and the gang are gone trying to solve the problem. Spike and Dawn find themselves together, alone.


It seemed her demise was growing closer by the second. It seemed it was her fate to end up where big sis had at least three times now. To end up dead. She wasn't afraid. She didn't fear the end, didn't fear much at all anymore. She was much stronger than she had been before, than what everyone was use to. Poor frail little Dawnie. Was neither poor nor frail anymore.

A perpetual darkness had clouded Sunnydale for the past few days. Buffy and the gang were in Los Angeles with Angel trying to figure out what was wrong. He had much more resources there than they did in little old Sunnyhell. So Dawn had been alone for the past few days. In clear danger. But she was alright with that. She could defend herself, for a couple days. Maybe a week. But after that something would surely get to her. No doubt. Demons would be after her, a prize. Slayers little sister. Strong, beautiful, mysterious. Innocent.

Dawn heard the front door of the Summers home swing open and slam shut. She realized she wasn't alone anymore. She quickly grabbed a small dagger and snuck the blade in the side of her pants, quickly covering it with her shirt. It could be her sister, but it could be someone or something else. She quickly rushed downstairs looking around the living room and finding no one. So this wasn't her sister, because Buffy would have made her presence clear instantly. Besides she wasn't expecting her until the end of the week.

Dawn heard a crash in the next room and rushed to the scene of the crime. To her dismay she saw a tall blonde vampire standing there, glass shattered on the ground. He had a frightened look on his stunning face as he looked up at the brunette.

"Spike!" She hissed observing the mess on the ground. He always seemed to be getting into things and breaking them. She huffed.

"Hey." He shrugged making gentle puppy dog eyes.

"What were you thinking barging in here," Dawn hollered. "I could have stabbed you." She spoke with a slight attitude.

"I'm shakin' in my boots love." Spike said very dryly, as if he could never be afraid of her. But then again no one was. Just little Dawnie. No one really even gave her a second glance. At least compared to her sister. The perfect vampire slayer. The one who couldn't die. It seemed so far that it was true. Even if she died she came back. She was far too perfect for death. Far too loved.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Dawn let her guard down now. She knew Spike wouldn't harm her. She actually felt safer now than she did before. Safe now that he was here. "Besides breaking my mothers good china." Dawn widened her already large blue eyes.

"Oh sorry." Spike began picking it up suddenly feeling terrible. He admired Joyce. Felt terrible that she was gone. He didn't want to destroy anything that belonged to her.

"It's okay it's just a dish." Dawn frowned. Didn't hold much love for objects. Breaking the dish didn't make the loss hurt more. Nothing did. Nothing could make it hurt more or less. The pain was just there now. Always there. "You still didn't tell me why you're here though." Dawn gave him a questioning look.

"Thought I'd see how you were doing?" Spike pilled the pieces of the small white cup onto the table gently. "Lot's of nasty beasties 'round, might enjoy a morsel like you." He admitted staring her up and down. It made her uncomfortable.

"I can take care of myself, Spike." She rolled her sapphire eyes back into her head, in a very no subtle expression. Dawn was never very subtle. It was never something she found grace in.

"Sure pet." Spike nodded. "But you do realize that its pitch black outside and that it's going to be like that for a while, maybe even permanently." He looked into her eyes as if he was trying to find something, something that wasn't there anymore.

"Yes, I realize." She stressed each word. "But I'm sure Buffy will fix everything soon." She had faith in her big sister. Everyone did. She was their shinning beacon of light and strength.

"Believe whatcha wanna believe doll." Spike snickered. "Hey, whatcha got for grub around here?" Spike asked opening the fridge and snooping through the goods.

"Spike leave my food alone." Dawn slammed the fridge door shut.

"Someone's got there panties in a bunch." Spike leaned against the now shut refrigerator door. "S'wrong pet?" He asked leaning closer.

"I'm just tired is all." She lied. She was getting better at that skill. She leaned against the fridge looking at Spike. He was glorious. He was perfect. He was unattainable. As was anything she ever wanted. But things were different now. She realized the limits of their relationship and she accepted them plainly.

"Well then, go to bed." Spike reached his large hand up to cup her chin gently. This gesture confused her, intrigued her, frightened her. His cold hand against her skin made her shiver. Spike never touched her, at least not like this. This was unchaste, somehow. It almost made her feel frightened. His dark eyes staring down at her, as if his words meant something more than how they sounded.

Dawn jumped as she heard the ringing sound from telephone. The blonde released his grasp and Dawn rushed to answer the phone that was behind Spike. She picked it up nervously and answered with a shy 'hello'.

"_Hey Dawnie." Buffy answered. "How are you doing?" She spoke sincerely. Or at least it sounded that way._

"Hey Buff." Dawn relaxed a little as she heard the sound of her sisters voice. "I'm alright. How are things there?" She tried to sound casual.

"_Alright, its gonna take a little longer than we expected though." Buffy delivered the bad news, she was use to it by now. "So I called Spike and let him know he should spend the next week or so with you. I feel like you would be safer, seeing as you are pretty unprotected there." Buffy spoke protectively as usual. _

"Thanks." Dawn huffed. "So I guess ill talk to you tomorrow." Dawn answered.

"_Okay, stay safe Dawn." Buffy ordered. "I love you."_

"I love you too." Dawn replied and hung up the phone.

"How's big sis?" Spike asked not moving from his position. His back still turned to Dawn as he tilted his head to see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine." Dawn spoke obvious annoyance in her tone. "So Buffy called you?" Dawn asked as she walked over to the front of Spike.

"Yeah." Spike spoke calmly. "Thought I should keep an eye on yah." He stood up no longer leaning on the fridge.

"So your only here because of her." Dawn rolled her eyes. She felt like a fool to have thought he actually cared. No one did. It was her fate to be the only one who was grounded, and so they could not touch her. Or maybe it was she who could not touch them. They were caught up too high in clouds and dreams.

"N-n-no." Spike stuttered over his words in a very non cunning manner.

"Whatever." Dawn rolled her eyes, emotionless. She was so used to feeling betrayed that she forgot what it felt like to have someone be honest with her.

"Dawn…" Spike looked at her longing in his blue eyes. "I'm only here for you." His voice was hoarse.

Her eyes flickered as she breathed in deeply. "No ones here for me." She ducked her head down quickly.

"Why do you always suspect that everyone is against you?" Spike stepped closer. This girl was so damaged that even she didn't see it anymore.

"Aren't they?" Dawn shrugged, her blue eyes shinning at him. Could he really deny that the world was against her. It seemed to him it was. It also seemed to him that it shouldn't be. But the world hated what it didn't understand. Cosmically as a key she was destined to be hated. Also destroyed.

"I'm not." Spike promised. He considered whether it was the truth or not. Considered whether he really cared. No not IF he cared, more why. What made him care, was it her innocence. Her kindness towards him. Or was it the beauty she possessed. A beauty seen only once in a lifetime, and he had lived more than one lifetime, still he hadn't seen a face like hers.

"I'm going to bed." Dawn replied dryly and turned around to walk up the stairs into her bedroom.

Buffy's old bedroom was different now, was Dawns now. She had made herself at home. Art on the walls, which were now painted red. She was different than her perfect older sister. Less perfect, far more flawed.

Dawn sat on the edge of her bed and took in a deep breath. Cold air from the window next her to bedside blew in, and covered her skin. Her breath caught in her throat. Dawn undressed and got into her sleep clothes. Simple tank top and short shorts. She could sense Spike downstairs, could feel him lighting a cigarette. Key senses were useful sometimes. But not good enough. Little did she know Spike was standing in her doorway, staring. She turned around and there he was, leather jacket and all.

"Spike!" She jumped back and tripped over a pair of shoes.

"Sorry love, scare yah?" He asked snickering as he took a puff from his cigarette. Enjoyed that he could still scare her, it seemed she was frightened of nothing lately.

"No." She hissed back. "I just tripped." Her bottom lip came to a very subtle pout. She was always defiant. Always trying to appear stronger than she actually was. Because she had to be, so survive.

"No worries pet." Spike reached his arm out to help her up. Dawn rolled her eyes and stood up on her own.

"I don't need your help Spike." the brunette furrowed her eyebrows and scowled. Still strength in her defiance, it was all she had.

"I know." He nodded with a slight smile. "But sometimes, everyone needs a little help, even a tough ass like yourself." Spike couldn't help but snicker. Little Dawnie, standing before him, trying to be strong.

"You think you can help me Spike?" Dawn asked eyes wide. It almost seemed as if she was not being sarcastic, but as if she were serious.

"I can try." Spike narrowed his blue eyes. "Dawn." His scar was prominent with the expression painted across his pale face.

"Since when have you ever wanted to help me." Dawn raised one eye brow. "Spike." She stressed his name.

"I just thought you needed a friend." Spike shrugged growing annoyed. "But if not then I suppose I'll stop trying to be your friend." He smirked. "Never was a very good friend." He admitted. Amusement in his voice. "But…" He sauntered closer towards her. "I always was a much better lover." His voice was deep and hoarse.

"Spike?" Dawn stepped back nervous. He was not acting like himself.

"What pet?" He asked pushed closer towards her, his body against hers, hand resting on her hip, pushing her back. "I thought you didn't want a friend. Well I'm not your friend anymore sweetheart."

Dawn shivered as Spike pushed her against the wall with force. "Spike?" Her voice quivered. "What are you doing?" She asked still not completely convinced he was not just joking. This was not their relationship. Was all hugs and promises. Not skin and roughness.

"Just giving you what you asked for, love." He smirked breathing in the skin on the nape of her neck. Inhaling.

"Spike…" She breathed in deep.

"Shh." She whispered grasping her wrists and pinning them above her head. His grasp was tight and firm. She knew there was no escaping. Even if she wanted to.

"So what?" She asked anger in her tone. "You gonna force me?" She hissed at the vampire, an angry look on her delicate features.

"No." Spike chuckled. "By the end of the night your going to beg me." He whispered as he licked the side of her neck gently.

Spike forced a rough kiss against her ruby red lips. His hands began wandering violently across her skin. Before she knew it his hands were all over her body, his lips exploring just as much. Dawn began to lose sight of what was happening. It all moved so quickly, before she knew it she had her legs wrapped around Spike's waist and she was returning the kisses. Dawn didn't allow her hands to wander. Her thoughts filled with intensity. Stomach swirling with passion, fear, excitement. A combination of feelings she barely understood. Spike grasped her little hands in between kisses and forced them underneath his shirt. Dawn complied, completely. His form hard as a rock. Strong. Powerful. Frighteningly flawless. Every inch of her skin felt like a live wire. Felt as if she were going to burst. She wanted every inch of their skin to be touching. The desire she realized was stronger than she had ever imagined. Fuming. Erupting.

Before she knew it she was laying on her bed, half naked. She didn't realize when her clothes came off, didn't think they had. He was skilled. Had practice in removing women's clothing. It was one thing Spike was good at. Being a lover. Dawn was far too wrapped up in her own thralls of passion to realize what was happening. She knew for sure, but didn't stop to think for a second. To think exactly what it meant. Spike crawled on top of her frail body, snaking himself against her.

"I want you." Spike whispered his voice a deep growl. His lips caressing her neck, nibbling on her ear lobe.

"I want you, too." Dawn admitted gasping. Amazed by her own admittance. Was this all a dream. Nightmare? Or a Dream?

"You know what I want." Spike smirked breathing in her ear.

Dawn looked up at him and blinked. "Please!" She begged. As he said she would.


End file.
